20 Things About The Next Gen
by super dorothy
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin. Various pairings, now fully DH canon compliant.
1. Albus Severus Potter

**Rating/Warnings - A little slash of the AS/S kind.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything. I'm just a miserably poor fan like the rest of you out there. :D**

**Author's Notes - I'm just jumping on the bandwagon, really. I'm just a very bored person, and this whole idea looked entertaining.**

_**(20 Things You Didn't Know About - Albus Severus Potter)**_

1) He never liked his name. He always held a certain degree of jealousy against his brother and sister on this basis. James Sirius Potter was named after his dad's father and a man he greatly admired. He wouldn't have minded so much if it weren't for the constant Daily Prophet articles on his two namesakes, all with a certain degree of insults per page. His mother was always reassuring him that Albus Dumbledore was a greater man than the paper made out, but Al was still wary.

2) He didn't get on with his siblings as a child, and didn't hold a very strong bond with Rose or Hugo either. Roxy and Fred were so much more fun, _and_ they lived above a joke shop. Al had always shared a bond with his Uncle George, and thought he was a very brave man, despite everyone saying that the brave one in the family had to be his father.

3) He was never interested in Quidditch, unlike the rest of his family. This is where he found an unlikely friendship in Dominique Weasley, who hated the sport as well. She had brilliant fiery hair and typical Weasley brown eyes. They shared a mutual love of all things Muggle, encouraged by their Grandpa Arthur. Together they spent their last summer before Hogwart's at the Quidditch World Cup watching Super 8 films. Al doesn't remember who won, but he knows it was a brilliant summer.

4) His dad never took him to Diagon Alley until two weeks before his first term started. Al realised why his father avoided it when he went.

5) The first time he met Luna Lovegood, he knew why everyone admired her. It was at her wedding to some adventurer bloke, whom Al was at first intimidated by, but found him to be quite amiable. She was lovely and caring, if a little absent. Her two son's were lucky to have such parents, and they too were difficult to like. Al envied their life - _he_ wished he could travel the world instead of spending his life holed up in Godric's Hollow.

6) The first time he met Draco Malfoy was quite the opposite. He was about nine, and his dad was taking him round Muggle London alongside James, who needed a new wardrobe full of inconspicuous Muggle clothing. They had stopped for a drink in a little café on Tottenham Court Road, and Al had noticed his father freeze up as they stepped over the threshold. A family of blond hair, haughty looking people were sitting at a table looking rather disgruntled. He had seen the eldest of them, presumably the father, nod at Harry, then stand up and usher his family out, scowling at the Potter's as they stepped out of the door. Al thought he was a very angry looking man, but thought nothing more of it.

7) The day he received that Hogwart's letter was the best of his life, despite Lily being in floods of tears for the week afterwards. He reckons that was the moment his parents were most proud of him.

8) He met a new friend in Madam Malkin's in the form of Patrick Finnigan, who was having his robes fitted at the same time. They spent the rest of the holidays in correspondence. Through Patrick he learnt of many things that had happened during the war that Al's parents refused to tell him, including something about the Malfoy Manor. It all sounded rather terrifying to Al, who was more glad than ever that it was all over.

9) Leaving his parents at the platform was horrible - but Al didn't spend too much time thinking about it. He found the nearest empty compartment and sunk into the seat, fighting back tears. Thankfully Dominique soon joined him, as did Patrick, and Al suddenly felt a lot better.

10) He was surprised to be sorted into Ravenclaw alongside one Scorpius Malfoy. Their sorting definitely caused the most ruckus in the whole ceremony. Rosie joined him of course, while Patrick and Hugo went into Hufflepuff. Dominique was sorted into Gryffindor, something that made Al slightly sad. He had hoped they might be together throughout the next seven years.

11) The most surprising thing was the friendship that sprung up between him and Scorpius, which caused a certain level of scandal and made the headline news in the Daily Prophet. On reflection, Al guessed the news must have been really slow that day.

12) He knew Rose had a thing for Scorpius, and this only got worse when Lily joined them in their Third year. Al hated being caught up in this whole situation, and he knew Scorpius did too.

13) He was thankful to Dominique for teaching him French over his school career, which was one step up he had on his cousins. Being fluent in French made him feel smart, and impressed his Aunt Fleur somewhat. He soon became the favourite nephew.

14) Herbology was his subject, unlike Rose and Scorpius, who didn't do so well. Al and Neville had a close bond, and Al got the best Herbology O.W.L mark in their year. Neville even suggested that he come back to Hogwart's and help teach once he was done with his education.

15) He was jealous of Rose for two things - being Quidditch Seeker and, though this was a secret, being Scorpius' first kiss. He cursed Uncle George eternally for inventing magically "bonding" mistletoe.

16) He took that back in Sixth year when he became Scorpius' second kiss though, through the same methods.

17) Their first proper kiss was the Christmas holiday's in their Seventh year in Godric's Hollow. From then on he and Scorpius had shared something further than friendship. Sadly, quite a few people saw this owing to Fred and Roxanne's spying.

18) The only part of this he regretted was making Rose so upset, to the point that she confided in James about what had happened. Needless to say they didn't stay a secret for very long. Al had never had a more mortifying breakfast, what with all the questions and giggling. Rose didn't speak to him for weeks.

19) He got very good N.E.W.T scores - almost equal to Hugo and Rose's. Scorpius had only tripped up in Potions, which managed to bring his overall scores down quite a bit. Neville offered the year of Herbology again, and Al took him up on it. He was excited about staying on for another year, especially when he would get to see more of Hogwart's. The only drawback was the fact that Scorpius was taking up his Auror training, but they still would see each other every holiday and whenever they had a day off. The power of Apparition never failed to amaze Al.

20) He had talked to both his namesakes throughout his school career, and realised that perhaps he didn't resent his name so much.


	2. Hugo Weasley

**Ratings/Warnings - None, for this chapter, I don't think. A touch heavy on the OC front; I couldn't thinkup Hugo at all!  
**

**Disclaimer - Pfft. As if.**

**Author's Notes - Thanks to HermioneRose and emuroo for the reviews! This is Hugo's chapter. I wanted sort of to do Scorpius, but forced myself to do a character I was less interested in.**

_**(20 Things You Didn't Know About - Hugo Weasley)**_

1) He disliked his sister. She was older, smarter, braver and more popular than he could ever be. But he knew she could be a complete bitch; it earn't her enemies as well as admirers. Hugo had always felt in her shadow at home and at school, but slowly came to realise that perhaps it was better to be that way. He grew to realise that populrity wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

2) He discovered a knack for Quidditch during his Fifth Year after an accident involving the breaking of quite a large window in the Great Hall. Instead of being expelle, he found himself as Beater for the Hufflepuff team, and together with Andrew Phelps helped to win the Quidditch cupfor Hufflepuff for the first time in years. He noticed the affection he got from his dad and his Uncle Harry increased that summer.

3) Sneaking into Hogsmeade with Fred Weasley was one his other favourite past times. Great memories from his first ever time in Zonko's to stealing a bottle of Firewhiskey from the kitchens and drinking it on a snowy hillside were prominent in his memory, even if the latter _had_ landed him in some trouble.

4) People has stopped calling him Hugo almost as soon as he arrived at Hogwart's. Secretly he liked Hugh better, but always lied and told his mum he loved as name. Being named after your Muggle uncle is a bit weird when you've never met the bloke.

5) Zosia Haesth was the nicest girl he had ever met. Well, the nicest girl he wasn't at least partially related to, which was saying something.

6) The same Zosia Haesth took him all seven years to get; five to actually pluck up the courage to talk to her.Hugh loved her, even if Rose hated her. She was the only girl in the school who beat Rose's O.W.L and N.E.W.T grades.

7) He found good friends in Lily Potter and Lisith Morgan. He had never really got on with Lily before, but Quidditch and a dislike for their elder siblings brought them together. Liss was the friendliest Slytherin Hugo could have ever hoped to meet, and after the initial wariness they became firm friends.

8) Shame his dad didn't think the same thing. It was when he invited her over to Godric's Hollow for Christmas that he noticed quite how much Ron hated Slytherin's and all they stood for. Thankfully he seemed to have made an exception for Liss, whom happened to share quite a lot of interests with his dad. He knows his mum Hermione was incredibly happy to see her husband getting on with someone from Slytherin.

9) Though on the surface they had less to talk about than she did with Rose, he knew his mother shared a deep understanding with him. There were many things in life that he knew she understood, and genuinely cared about with him.

10) His best and favourite subject was Charms, which he seemed to be quite naturally good at, despite having accidently levitated Lily in their First Year.

11) Though they were two years above him, he did get on with Scorpius Malfoy and Albus. Al was always there when he needed help with anything from work to relationships ("just snog her, Hugh; it's not going to kill you"). Personally he reflects on the five years they were at school together and can't believe how oblivious he was to it all. He reckoned that Scorpius and Rose were going to get together, and could hardly contain his joy when Al kissed Scorpius. He had meant it to be a dare when Rose had pissed him off one evening, but quite to everyone's shock they held it quite a bit longer than neccesary. Hugo was forever greatful to Uncle George for creating that mistletoe; it was great for tricking people with.

12) The summer of before their his Fith year was the best ever. While his father took them for three weeks in Egypt, his mother chose to spend the rest of the holiday in Paris. It was a most wonderful six weeks, even without his friends.

13) He felt eternally indebt to his Uncle Harry, after receiving a the newest Firebolt, straight off the shelf of Quidditch Supplies. He still has it; it won him the Quidditch Cup three times in a row.

14) Upon finishing Hogwarts, he was both sad and joyous. Happy to get out into the world, but upset to leave such a major part of his life behind. He always felt a yearning to return to teach, but ended up with a job as the Minister for Magic, one Kingsley Shacklebolt's assitant.

15) Being Shacklbolt's assitant was neither as boring or difficult as he might have expected, though he felt he might have sustained one too many injuries from those interdepartmental notes.

15) He had married Zosia Haesth within two years of leaving, something his grandmother Molly had been overjoyed to see. He was the first of them to get married. They had their wedding and reception in the garden of the Burrow, it's ramshackle glory the background to all the Wizarding photo's. They had moved into a small flat in London, provided by the Ministry owing to the fact they both held jobs there. It overlooked a tiny park, and lay near enough to Grimmauld Place to allow them to visit occasioanlly and dust it out before the bi-annual family gatherings.

16) Teddy and Victoire's wedding was a year later, at the Burrow again. Hugo was extremely proud to be sitting in the crowd cradling a week old baby girl in his arms.

17) They moved out of the flat when their second daughter was born, opting to move out into the countryside, into a small Wizarding community on the Welsh border. Both him and Zosia felt it much nicer to bring their children up in the countryside. There they brought their two daughters, Megan and Zoe, up, attending the local school without any major magical incidence.

18) Hugo was offered a place teaching Charms at Hogwart's when the present Charm's Professor simply disappeared one day after a "quick dip in the Lake". He instantly took it up; the two girls were at Hogwarts, and he assumed they could always just relocate to Hogsmeade.

19) The proudest day of his life was seeing little Zoe Weasley marry Alex Wood, yet another marriage situated outside the Burrow residence where his parents now lived.

20) To this day he holds the position of Charms Professor, inspiring a nation of young Witches and Wizards.

**Author's Notes - God that was bollocks. Next time I'll either do Victoire or Scorpius; way more interesting to make up and mess about with. Reviews always appreciated!**


End file.
